1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying agent and its forming method conforming to the concepts of Green Chemistry.
2. Description of Related Art
Molecular organization through self-assembly processes involving spontaneous and reversible association of two or more components to generate a large complex and molecular architecture has been a focus of scientific attention in recent years. Conventional self-assembly processes in coordination chemistry are typically carried out in solution by employing diffusions between liquid phase and liquid phase, diffusions between liquid phase and gas phase, and hydrothermal syntheses. These methods typically consume a great deal of energy, and the solvent-reagent interactions may limit the types of materials that can be prepared through this route.
Nowadays, Green Chemistry encourages the design of products and processes that reduce or eliminate use and generation of hazardous substances. Green Chemistry includes 12 principles such as: (1) It is better to prevent waste than to treat or clean up waste after it is formed; (2) Synthetic methods should be designed to maximize the incorporation of all materials used in the process into the final product; (3) Wherever practicable, synthetic methodologies should be designed to use and generate substances that possess little or no toxicity to human health and the environment; (4) Chemical products should be designed to preserve efficacy of function while reducing toxicity; (5) The use of auxiliary substances, e.g., solvents, separation agents, and the likes, should be made unnecessary wherever possible and, innocuous when used; (6) Energy requirements should be recognized for their environmental and economic impacts and should be minimized. Synthetic methods should be conducted at ambient temperature and pressure; and so on.
To achieve the concepts of Green Chemistry, some new synthesis methods have been proposed. For example, the use of mechanochemical methods and liquid-assisted grinding in solid-state synthesis has attracted more research effort due to their advantages in easy process and less solvent preparation as well as high yields. An easier and more environments-friendly process, however, is still a purpose to be pursued in Green Chemistry. On the other hand, the performance of conventional drying agents such as silicon gels, molecular sieves, calcium oxide, and magnesium sulfate is limited; therefore a reusable, better drying agent is required to be applied in various fields.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide drying agents and their producing method that can meet the requirements of the Green Chemistry and reveal excellent properties.